Neitherworlds greatest Pirate
by Auntie Lydia Deetz
Summary: Lydia is 22 years old, studying photography in college. One day she and his best friend Beetlejuice accidentally enter in a movie and have the craziest adventure ever. I do not own the characters.
1. Intro

A young lady with a pale skin wearing a big black hat and a dress without sleeves that goes until a little before her knees were walking by a park. Looked like she just gone out a horror story.  
No, she wasn t ugly or scary, on the contrary, she have a deadly vibe around her, with an exotic beauty. The kind of a woman that, just some guys would appreciate, for being different.  
She had brown hair, a very dark brown hair, that anyone who looked to her could say it has the color of petroleum., but in the sun light its real color was revealed. Her eyes were dark brown, but they had a different glow. It wasn t a common glow, just like her appearance, it was an exotic glow that just some could read.  
She was a pretty young lady, she was around 22 years old. Her name was Lydia Deetz.  
Lydia carried a camera around her neck, and in some times, when she found something that was of her interest in the park, she stopped to take some pictures. She just gone out of her class in photography s college and she was going to home. Today she tried a different route that she usually did every day.  
Walked to a little gecko, it mixes up with one of the tree s trunk color. With extremely caution, she put her knees on the grass and got closer with her camera, already with the necessaries adjustments.  
Her big fear right now was make some noise that could scary the little gecko.  
She stopped breathing to take the first photo. Looked to the camera s display, the photo was almost perfect; it was still a little too bright. Fast as she could, she increased the camera s aperture and then she got back to her initial position. Breathed deep and stopped once again for seconds and with the click a loud voice started to say:  
-HEY BABES! the voice came from her purse, and Lydia couldn t handle a little jump of surprise after the click. She was extremely concentrated.

-Not now, Beej! I m trying to take a photo of this - already turning back to the position, she stopped to talk for the simple fact that the gecko wasn t there anymore. Her face turned to a worried expression.

-This what? the purse started to move by itself and shake it slightly C mon, don t let me curious! Y know I hate it.

Without no replies, she kept looking to the camera. The last photo was on its display and she zoomed it to check if the focus on it was okay or if, by the jump, she screwed its focus. Luckly the photo was perfect. She could do another tests, but just for having a good photo a smile appeared on Lydia s face.

-It s that before you scary it, I was trying to take a photo. she looked around, being sure there s no one walking there and showed to her purse the photo.

-Wow, babes! This photo is amazing! said the voice in a happy way. Now Lydia could look to the purse, and it had eyes, nose and a mouth with teeth that could be described as slightly greens and totally crooked. But - he stopped changing his tone by any chance your lil friend doesn t ate any of my beetles, right?

-No, Beetlejuice she laugh.

-That s good, I don t want a rival while I m hunting my meal. another pause, now the purse s eyes were staring at Lydia, almost bagging her. What about you said more two times and get me out of here?

-Of course, but What I get with it? she put her hand in her waist, raising an eyebrow.

Now it was Beetlejuice s turn to raise an eyebrow.

-Are you serious? Well, you ll get an afternoon with the ghost with the most with a smug smile he proceed Y know, many people would die just to have a time with me. he winked to her in a naughty way.

-They would die just for being with you, and I guess why she rolled her eyes, holding a laugh and crossing her arms.

Before Beetlejuice could reply, Lydia continued.

-Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!

A glowing smoke appeared on the place, so dense that anyone who walked through there couldn t see that Lydia was sitting on the ground. Not even Lydia could see the park s walk anymore.

She started to get up when a hand, so pale as her with a dark red color in finger s end appeared in the smoke. Without hesitate, Lydia grabbed the hand, it was very cold, and got up with its help.  
Before she could let the hand go to fix her dress, it pull her inside the smoke wall and her body leaned into another body. With time the smoke was disappearing revealing a man, a little taller than her and with a ghostly look. He had white-blonde hair very messy and brittle hair that went almost until his shoulders. His eyes were slightly yellowish, with its edge in a dark orange and before it reaches his pupils it turned into white.

He was wearing a suit with stripes, white and black with larges stripes, a black tie and under the suit he was wearing a t-shit in magenta color and pointy black shoes slightly curved.

Lydia felt his other hand getting her waist. Her eyes went to his eyes encounter. He had a naughty smile on his lips, showing his crooked teeth.

-And which would be the reason you imagine, Babes? his face gots closer to hers and in a fast move, she put her hand into his face, laughing and getting out of his embrace.  
-Because just a crazy one to be the whole day with you. even she was a little blushed, she turned her back to him and started to continue her walk. She wanted to avoid that he could look her red cheeks.

With a bored face after she got out of his arms, Beetlejuice looked to Lydia walking, his eyes analyzed all the young lady s body and he let a sigh got out of his lips that again, turned into a smile.

-You ve grown up so fast

He looked around, no one was there, so he started to floating until reach her. He was basically lying down on air, looking to the sky with his hands behind his neck.

-So are you saying that you re a crazy one? - he smiled for his own smart response.  
-No! I mean, hm, no! she was confused, he got her this time. She sighed laughing and shrug. Well, maybe I am, don t you think?

-I think you are. he winked to her and got back on his feet, walking and putting his hands on his pockets.

-So, what do you wanted? she hold her camera and started to look all the photos. They wouldn t take too long until they arrive at her home.

-Ah Neitherworld was letting me very bored, so I thought: I ll make a visit to my babes. And here I am.

Lydia doesn t know what to say, the word mine in Beetlejuice s phrase has a very weird effect on her. When she was younger, the most he could say with this word was: my best friend . In the lately years, he have been using more often the words my and babes together in the same phrase. She shook her head trying to forget those thoughts.

-Are you alright? he raised one of his eyebrows.  
-Oh, yes, I just started to think about the college s works, I got lost in my mind, sorry. her eyes catched up with his again. You can go on, BJ.

-Wll, as I was saying, there was bored as hell, and I remembered that today is Friday and you don t have college tomorrow. he stopped looking to other people on street, whose were staring to him.

-Yes, so ?

-I thought we could make a movie session in your house, just like old times. he shrugged.

-I think it s an amazing idea. She smiled and they already was in front of her apartment s door. She searched the key on her purse and in a fast way, she opened the door. The building wasn t too big, should have 5 or 7 floors. The entrance doors are made of steel, they are big and had glass on it. Just when they enter, they could see a huge and dark stair.

The building was old enough to not have an elevator. Also there s not many people living there, just 5 residents.

-Do you have any movie in mind? she asked, going on the first stairs.  
-Well there s that pirates movie that you said one time. We even watched the first movie of it many time ago.

-Pirates of the Caribbean? she laughed.

-Yeah, something like this.

-Your memory is terrible, Beej. she smiled while they going up in the second group of stairs reaching the first floor. The first stairs just revealed a long and dark corridor, without any apartments.

-I m more than 600 years old, don t expect me to remember of all my afterlife s details, Babes. I don t have a huge memory as an elephant. when he finished to say it, his head turned into an elephant s head, his crooked smile and ghostly eyes were there yet. Lydia couldn t handle a laugh.

-I m hungry. - he snapped his fingers and suddenly a bag of peanuts appeared in Lydia s hand.

Without needing to ask, she put a peanut close to his elephant s snout that almost instantly sucked the peanut. And then he spat it.

-Urg! No, definitely nope. snapped his fingers again and another bag appeared on Lydia s other hand, but this time full of beetles.  
-Er, I think you can handle it by yourself, Beej. she gave the bag with beetles for him and he again shrugged.

-You don t know what you re missing. he put his snout and took all the beetles at the same time and chewed them.

-I do prefer to stay without knowing - she gave a nasty face while she eat a peanut. Even she was used to Beetlejuice and his meals, she would always think they are disgusting.


	2. Oh noes!

\- Ah, home, sweet home. - said Beetlejuice, entering on Lydia's living room.

\- Home sweet home? - Lydia raised her eyebrow, while she was closing and locking the door behind her. Throwing gently her key on a little table by the side of the door right after, she continued. - As far as I know you 'home sweet home' is in Neitherworld.

\- Whatever, I stay more time with you here than there, anyways... - he shrugged and jumped on the couch, resting his hands behind his neck. - So, when we will watch the movie? - said while his ghostly eyes were looking over her living room.

It wasn't too big. But was big enough to be very comfortable and cozy. The walls were white, but just one of them has vertical lilac and purple stripes paint on it.

The three places couch contrasted in the room with its red blood color. Some pillows were a dark purple and others black and all are on the couch. There was a small dark wooden center table right in front the couch.

There was a little tv stands with shelfs. It was a dark wooden, just as the center table, where you could find some ornaments as skulls and some books too. A TV and a dvd player were there too.

\- Soon, I'll leave those things on my room and make something for us to eat. How about a pop corn? - said giggling and shaking gently her head with the ghost commentaries.

\- WITH BEETLES? - in a jump Beetlejuice put his body a little bit forward without getting up. A sudden spark appeared in his eyes.

\- Er, nope. - she giggled one more time, walking through a corridor to reach on her bedroom.

Almost at the same time that Lydia said no, he 'threw' his body back, leaning his back on couch again. He crossed his legs letting his right feet on his left knee.

\- So, whatever, maybe I take some popcorn. - said letting his body more and more comfortable on the sofa while he was looking to the living room's ceiling cause Lydia wasn't anymore on his vision field.

It don't took long until she come back, this time without her camera and purse.

\- Beej, while I'm making the popcorn, why don't you catch the movie? It's on corridor's shelf. - she smiled and went to the kitchen.

\- okay, okay. - he sign and got up walking to the corridor.

" _Babes, you have a **modest** collection here. I always forgot about it._ " He thought while his eyes searched the movie over the shelfs full of dvds. ALMOST patiently, he started to take of some dvds, revealing there was a second line with more movies behing those.

One more sign. " _ **REALLY** modest._ " thought, rolling his eyes.

\- No. - said taking a movie and throwing in another shelf.

\- Nope either.

The ghost continued to repete the action for some time, and each no he said, more impatient he was.

" _You could organize it in alphabetic order, it would be easier._ " almost screaming on his head, furrowing brows and trying to get faster on his search.

After a few minutes, he lost his patient completely.

\- I GAVE UP! I won't be able to find this SHIT, never! - if he was alive, could feel his blood getting up on his head in stress. - I would love if all of that would be soluted in a magic second. - he paused - Oh, wait... - a big smile appeared on his lips and in a quick movement, he rolled up sleeves and snapped his fingers.

All the movies started to get ouf ot the shelf and got organized as they were before.

\- Better like this, now the movie. - he raised his hand and snapped his fingers again.

He kept staring at the shelf with a victorious smile, that doesn't stayed much longer on his face.

\- Nothing? But it should be here. - again, his stress started to appear and he snapped his fingers a few times more.

A loud sound echos over the apartment, and his face turned to the sound's direction.

About a few seconds he saw a DVD flying in a very scary speed on his direction. The only thing he cold said was: " _Oh, dammit._ ". Right afer the dvd hit his face, the hit was soo strong that make Beetlejuice's full body fell on the floor. Hitting his butt first on the ground.

\- WHAT A CRAP MOVIE! - he said nervous, getting up of the floor.

Lydia came running with a popcorn bowl on her hands.

\- What happened? - she was scaried. - I heard a loud noise, did you fall? What happened, Beej? - her eyes were looking over the whole corridor, included to Beetlejuice. She was trying to figure out what happened by herself.

\- This DAMN MOVIE! It shouldn't be on the shelf? - he grumbled putting his hand on his face.

\- Oh it wasn't? - she bite her lips in a embarassed smile. - It was on tv stands right? It's where I put my favorite movies or the new ones I still didn't watched. - she gave a embarassed giggle, getting a little down her dress with a hand while the other hugged the bowl.

\- And when exactly you planned to tell me? - he gave her a tedious look.

\- Actually, I forgot. But also, how could I imagined that you would do something like this? - said frowining and laughed. - There's some things that only YOU can do, BJ. - she shook her head.

\- There's some things that you can't even imagine I can do, Babes. - he winked coming closer to her.

She felt that she could be discomfortable in any minute, but to mask it, she smiled and give her back to him, going to the couch.

\- Don't be silly, come on. - she said, sitting on the couch and turning the tv on.

" _You spoils all the fun._ " - thought the poltergeist.

After putting the dvd on the player and sit on the couch, the movie started.

They watched with attention, and sometimes they commented the movie to each other.

\- This movie is so good, the soundtrack is amaizing. - Lydia said low.

\- You notice weird things, Babes. - he laughed resting his arm on couch's back, almost around Lydia's neck.

\- Well it is on the movie so it's supposed to be noticed... - she shrugged. - And you, which details do you notice the most in a movie?

\- Well, in the special effects, that are awesome. - he said about this particular movie they are watching. He put an amout of popcorn on his mouth. Even with his mouth full he continued talking, something that not even Lydia could understand.

\- Calm down Beej, eat first and talk after - she giggled.

\- I said, this movie is so cool, that I feel like we are really inside it, like we are pirates for real! - he smiled after eating and Lydia agreed.

Suddenly the TV opened a black hole on its screen, where shadows in hands format grabbed them two by their feets, pulling them.

\- OHH NOOO, BEETLEJUICE, SAY SOMETHING! - Lydia screammed desperate trying to grab and hold her body to the couch.

\- WHAT?! - he screammed too, doing the same as her with one hand, and the other was holding her waist, trying to protect her if she let it go.

\- I DON'T KNOW, ANYTHING! IF YOU DON'T WE WILL GOING TO... - before she could finish, the shadows hands pulled those two inside the TV fast. In a blink of eyes the living room come back to normal, as nothing ever happened.


	3. Sea Viper

**N/A:** _Hey guys, I don't talk to you so much, do I?_

 _It's because I'm new at this fanfic thing as a writer, so yeah I'm sorry for that!_

 _Plus I really hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm super sorry for my typos and bad grammar, but english isn't my main language, so I hope you understand._

 _Don't forget to post reviews on the story I'll super appreciate it! And I'll love to know what you're thinking so far :3_

 _Plus this chapter have twice more words than the first two O.o, I'm so sorry for it, but I couldn't contain myself xD_

 _And there's a new character, that is my own creation :P haha_

* * *

\- Hey are you okay?... - a far away and low voice was echoeing on her head. - Please, say something, wake up, please... - the voice was louder and some slightly shakes made the girl go back to herself.

Lydia was sitting on the floor, in Beetlejuice's arms. He was hugging her and shaking softly. Her eyes were opening slowly.

\- Beej...? - rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Her vision was a totally blur.

\- Oh, thank God, I thought the fall affected you. - said, holding her in his hug and getting both up.

\- Fall? Which fall? - now her vision was better, and he had a relief expression on his face,

\- Don't you remember anything? - He asked, releasing her from his arms and fixing his striped suit.

Before she could answer, she focus her vision in the place. They are in a dark alley, illuminated just by a lamp. There was some wanted posters on the wall, with photos of men and women. She got closer of one of those posters and she read in low voice.

\- Wanted Pirate, dead or alive. - she paused and her eyes widened. - PIRATE?! - she turned herself to Beetlejuice that was just staring at her. - So, it wasn't a dream, we are REALLY inside the movie?!

He quietly noded confirming her theory.

\- Oh noes! - she put a hand on her face, trying to think in anything while she was walking in circles. - Wait! - she looked to her friend and quickly pull him by his magenta shirt's collar. - Your juice, your juice can get us out of here!

\- That's possible. - said the poltergeist a little upset rolling up his sleeves - Ready? - he reached his hand for her, with a sad and insecure smile.

\- Always! - she smiled back to him, a little nervours and hold his hand. He didn't used to seem to be upset around her, something was wrong, she could feel it by his tone of voice.

He snaped his fingers, Lydia closed her eyes and them two waited... With a smile she opened her eyes, but nothing happened. In desperation her eyes catched up his. His eyes were staring the floor.

\- Don't tell me that... - she bit her lips, holding stronger his hand.

\- Seems like... I'm out of juice. - he signed, looking to her by his eye's corner. - I tried to get us out of here right after we fell in this hole... But anything happened.

\- Oh no... - she signed, trying to find some answer on the place.

Some minutes in silence between them, when suddenly with a smirk Beetlejuice got his head up.

\- Hey, we didn't tried you summoning me. If it works on outworld, it probably can work here and it will bring us to Neitherworld. - he said, staring her as it was the last and strongest hope they had right now.

\- That's true, maybe I can 'activate' your juice by saying your name! - she smiled back. Still holding his hand she breathe deeply, filling her lungs to start - Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary! Ghostly-haunting I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE! - once again she closed her eyes, waiting for the best, but when she opened, nothing.

\- It didn't work, we are stuck here, and it's my fault! - he released her hand. His nerves were getting him already. - me and my big mouth! - said kicking a bootle that was in the floor.

It was night and everything was quiet. When he kicked the bootle a loud noise echoes by the alley. It was way louder than normally.

Footsteps could be heard, they were running to the alley.

\- Quick, and be quiet! - she pulled the ghost by his hand to a small and dark space between two constructions on the alley. It was small enough to fit the young lady and the poltergeist, that shrink his belly.

\- Do you heard that? - said a male voice, entering in the alley. By the sound of footsteps they could guess there was just two people.

\- Yes, but there may be a cat. - said another male voice, a little more away then the first.

The owner of the first voice passed right next to the small space where Lydia and Beetlejuice were hiding. They could see that the guy was wearing elegants clothes for the time, and he was carrying a gun on his hands. He walked until the end of the alley.

\- Stop to be such a hard head, let's get out of here, Commodore. - said the far away voice. A few seconds later the first guy came back and slowly were walking to get out of the alley.

\- Still... I think it wasn't a cat. - admitted.

\- I bet it was a cat, or some dog, you know how they are, they keep looking for food anywhere they can. - the voices were disappearing, with the steps sounds.

Beetlejuice put his head out of the dark space so he could see if it was all clear. The alley was empty again. With a little of difficulty he could get out of there, helping Lydia right after.

\- What a situation, huh? - said almost whispering to her.

\- Hey, calm, we will get out of this mess... - said fixing his suit - We need answers and help. But first, we need to suit ourselves in this time... Our clothes are too "modern" to it. Plus they are very dirty, thanks to our hidding spot. - she said pulling her dress to fix, there's some weird smudges on it. - I don't even want to know what is this... - she stared to a very weird smudge at the end of her dress... It was glowing and looks gooey.

\- I feel better like this. - he looked at his suit smiling, it was all messy. Lydia just was looking to both of their clothes with a disgusting face. - So, were we will going to find another clothes?

\- We can buy. - she said while looking around her body trying to find her purse. - Oh, great, it is on our world.

\- Good idea, even if you or me had money, which we don't . - said pulling his pockets and letting them like this. - I believe this time our money didn't exist yet, not even our credit cards, babes.

\- You're right, this idea was silly. - she laid her hand on her forehead, trying to figure out another plan.

\- We could loot a bank, or some store, as truly pirates, what do ya think? We could enjoy since we are at the pirates' time. - he gave her a smirk, rubbing his own hands.

\- No, I don't want to do something so big as... - she paused cause she started to listen voices. Those voices were different from the first two they heard before. They walked until the corner of the alley, spying.

Two men, one older and other younger were exiting ot a store. Probably dad and son.

\- I think your idea of loot isn't that bad after all Beej... - she smiled for the lucky they had. - I'll regret it, but, better than nothing.

\- It's showtime, Babes! - he smirked once again.

Each of them grabbed bootles on the floor and walked to the men.

They were closing the store, when Lydia ad Beetlejuice broke the bootles on their heads. The men fell on the floor unconscious. They catch up them two, so they won't hurt more themselves on the floor.

\- This old fella is heavy, huh? - said the ghost waiting Lydia to open again the store. They entered on it dragging the men with them.

\- He's your sice, Beej, so I don't doubt he's heavy. - she laughed putting the guy on the floor softly.

\- Hey, you too, you're as thin as this jerk you were carrying. - he released the old guy on the floor, next to his son.

\- You... You just gave me an idea. - with a smirk she stared to the two men on the floor.

* * *

Some time after, son and father were unconscious yet, but this time just wearing underwear.

Beetlejuice were looking himself on the mirror, he was fixing the old man's overcoat on his own body.

\- Uh, that's good, this boots are comfortable too. - he stepped on the flor, trying the boots while he was grabbing a hat of the store. His overcoat were striped with black and gray stripes. He was wearing a white shirt, dark gray pants and black boots.

As he seems, the store sells hats and belts with holsters for pistols and swords.

\- What do you think? I found this blouse and corset in the back of the store. - her voice echoes on the room.

\- You look great, Lyds. - he said, yet fixing his clothes on the mirror, and getting two belts.

\- Oh C'mon, you don't even looked at me. - she mumbled, crossing her arms around her chest.

\- Of course I looked, and you're... - he stopped, his jaw almost fell when he got his attention to her.

She was wearing a black overcoat without sleeves, her blouse has a big neckline with slightly bouffant sleeves. The blouse was dark red, and she was wearing a black underbust corset above it. Her pants were dark gray and her boots are black. She was wearing a red bandana at the top of her head and also she was wearing black fingerless gloves.

She giggled, walking to his direction. She put her finger on his jaw, and closed it.

\- Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. - she kept walking and she catch a big blat hat, putting it gently on her head. - Done! Now lt's find help.

She put the belt he catch for her and they got out of the store. They hide his old clothes under their overcoats. They could see the seaport on the horizon, so all they wanted to do were keep walking on this street until they reach there.

While they are walking, Beetlejuice couldn't ignore a very apreensive look on Lydia's eyes. She was nervous and anxious, giving big and fast steps.

\- Everything will be alright. - he said low, it almost sounded like a whiper.

Lydia's eyes quickly focus on his direction, she had a surprised expression on them. She wasn't expecting it.

\- You'll see, everything will gonna be alright. It's just another adventure we will pass together. - he smiled to her. He really wanted to let her more comfortable as he could. - We already went through worst situations, do you remember Brinkadoom? I was out of juice too, and we got out of there. Here won't be different. - his smile was comforting for her.

\- You always knows what to say to makes me less stressed, BJ. - she smiled back and was walking slowly, getting closer to him.

\- Friends are there for that, right? By the way, we are...

\- A team. - they said together, and laughed.

\- Yes we are a team, thanks for making me laugh even in the worst situations. - she hugged him, cuddling herself on his arms.

For some seconds he didn't know what to do, so, almost in a automatically pilot his body hugged her back. He was with a very silly smile on his face. A smile that for so many years he always hide from her. He used to smile like this when she wasn't looking.

Even if he was a dead guy, she caused on him a very different effect than anyone ever did before. He always cared much about his reputation of being a cold guy, that doesn't care about anyone and just disturb others, but... with her it was different. When he was by her side, nothing more about it matters anymore. Even feeling like this, he hidden it of her, he was scary of her reaction, he was scary to loose her friendship. It was hard to admit, but he fear those things.

He noticed he was hugging her for too many minutes and quickly he patted her back and let her go. He broke the whole atmosphere coughing to fix his voice.

\- So, any idea on how we will start to search the answers we need? - he said.

She raised eyebrow for his suddenly reaction, but calmly replied.

\- We need to search some place we can know about magic. - she said, now walking by some ships.

\- Are you looking about mystics subjects? - a deep voice came from the darkness between ships.

\- Yes, they are, they are looking mystics stuff! - another voice replied. It was a thin and squeaky voice. - Tell them, tell, tell them.

\- Who's there? - Beetlejuice pushed Lydia behind him, protecting her.

\- My name is Frank. - a young man got out of the shadows. His hair was a lightly brown and short, and his beard was short. There was a parrot on his shoulder, with a cracked beak and just a few feathers in red and blue colors. - This is Pete.

\- Tell them what? - Lydia got out of behind of Beetlejuice. She was curious by what the parrot said.

\- About Tortuga. - he smiled, curving himself in front of the young lady and holding her hand. He gave a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. - It's a enormous pleasure to know such an beautiful lady. What's your name?

\- Oh, er, thanks. - she replied, blushing and laughing. - My name is Lydia, and he is... Known as BJ. - even if he didn't have his juice working, Lydia was used to say to others that his nickname was BJ, just for sure no one would call him more than 3 times.

\- That's a very beautiful name, milady, as beautiful as... - Frank said, with a very charm smirk.

\- OKAY, OKAY, Tortuga, where is it, and what is this place? - Beetlejuice broke off the conversation, almost putting himself between them two.

Frank cleared his throat and fixed his clothes.

\- It's on a island, not so far away from here. - he put his hand inside his overcoat and took off a map. - It's known as the pirates' spot. It's right over here. - said putting the map in a barrel, and pointing the localization. - You probably are new around here, to not know Tortuga.

\- Yeah, you can say so. - the ghost replied with a surly voice.

\- Will we find the answers for those mystics subjects over there? - Lydia was looking to the map too, putting her finger where she thought they are.

\- Yes, you'll find what you're looking there. - he was getting his hand closer to Lydia's hand to correct the local where she pointed, but in a blink of eyes, the hand Frank was holding was Beetlejuice's. The ghost was looking to the guy with a very bored expression.

\- Er, you are here. - Frank continued, putting away BJ's hand and pointing the map.

\- Okay, we need a boat. - She said looking to Beetlejuice, waiting for his agreement.

\- Tell her, TELL! Tell her about the abandoned ship! - Pete was screaming.

\- Abandoned ship? - she raised her eyebrow.

\- Yeah, here in this port, there's a ship that no one knows who is its owner. It's a miracle that no one catch it yet for themselves.

The young pirate started to walk on the port and Lydia followed him. BJ quickly grabbed the map and hid it on his overcoat.

\- Here it is. - pointed to a ship with a dark wood, it wasn't too big as the others, but for sure it was big enough for just two. - It's known as Sea Viper. I believe no one would care if someone took it for some days. As I said, it is anchored here for a good time...

\- It's good for us. Are you sure that no one would go out looking for it, right? - she asked, walking around in the port to see it better.

\- I'm absolutely sure. It will help you to go to Tortuga. You'll take almost one day to arrive there. The ship is big enough, so it probably have a bed there so you can rest. - Frank explained.

Beetlejuice already prepared the ladder so they could get up on it.

\- Well, thanks for the help, Frank, it was a pleasure. - she thanked him, and once again he curved himself, and kissed her hand.

\- The pleasure was all mine. - he smirke to her.

\- Let's go. - a impacient Beetlejuice appeared by their side. - We have a long trip for now on.

Lydia just nodded and followed the ghost. He stopped by the ladder, helping her to get up and kept staring at Frank with a suspiscious face.

After they got up, they pulled the ladder.

It doesn't took long time and the sails are already open and the anchor was already up. The ship started to get out in sea's direction.

\- Arg, would they can? Would they can find what they want? Would they can? - said Pete with his squeaky voice.

\- I don't know, my friend, but we will find out... - Frank had a malicious smirk on his face.


	4. Sailing through the Darkness

So do you know how to navigate or something?" said Lydia walking over the ship and taking a look on its rooms.

"Babes, did you forgot how old I am?" Beetlejuice walked behind her with his hands in his pockets and with a wide smile on his face.

"Hum... 600 and some more, right?" She opened the door to what appeared to be some kind of cabin. Maybe it was the captain's cabin. All the cabin's furniture were made of dark wood, which let the room darker than it already was. Just the moon light illuminated the whole room passing through a big window.

"Right, and I know very well how to navigate with this piece of wood." With a smug smile he fixed his hat on his head and filled his lungs.

"You have no idea what you are doing, do you?" with a very tedious look she stared at him raising her eyebrows;

"No..." he let all the air go out of his lungs and his smile disappeared. "But we can try... Something?" A embarassed giggle escaped from his lips and in a hurry he started to look around.

Lydia stayed quiet for a moment to think, closing the dark cabin's door behind her.

"Well this ship may work by two ways: by sails," she pointed to the two big sails behind him centralized on ship's deck. "Or..." she walked through the deck reaching the edge, leaning on the ship's parapet. "Or maybe there's some paddles..." she said trying to see if there was any gap[?] to intern paddles get out from the ship and touch the sea. "But even if there's any of it, me and you wouldn't handle it by ourselves."

"We would... If I had my juice." He said in low tone like a mumble trying to snap his fingers.

"Let's set the sails." Lydia basically ignored his mumbling and walked to the sails. Beetlejuice followed her still trying to snap his fingers and mumbling.

Doesn't took too long until the sails were set and the ship started to be pushed by the wind over the sea with its waters hitting ship's dark wooden keel.

Beetlejuice hold the helm trying to turn the ship on the right direction and Lydia was behind him. Her eyes were clouded over in an absent gaze. She didn't show any reaction, she was totally lost on her thoughts.

When he turned his head to talk something to her he froze just for looking her like this. He hated so much to see her worried like that, and somehow he knew why she was lost like this. Even knowing he decided to ask her anyways.

" Is everything okay, Lyds?"

"Yeah... Everything okay." Without blinking her eyes, she put her arms around her body, staring the horizon.

"And why are you like this? Lost...?" He was holding firmly the helm as he looked to her.

"Worried, that's all..." she started to blink again, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Babes, I know it worries you, but everything will be okay. We are together on this one... As I said earlier today, we already escaped from worst situations." He smiled.

"Beetlejuice..." she sighed and got her look up to gaze him.

"I know it doesn't help much, cause we don't know what will happen..." while he was speaking her eyes wided.

"BEETLEJUICE..."

"Hey! Don't need to be angry, I'm trying to help you here, Lyds."

"NO, ROCKS!" she runned on his direction and held the helm with all the her straight, pushing it to the other direction trying to avoid the rocks.

The suddenly turn of direction was so abrupt the ship destabalized and both of them fell on the floor.

Before they could hit the floor, Beetlejuice held Lydia firmly on his arms, making her fall over his body.

"You were fast..." said the ghost, embracing her while both waited the ship to estabilize again.

"I... I knew you were distract and wouldn't listen to me, that's all." her eyes looked around a little nervous, it seemed she was checking if there was anyone looking them right now.

"You're right, but as I said, you were fast. Are you all right?" He still was holding her tight around his arms. Without noticing, he had a smile on his face.

"Ahm?... Oh, yeah I'm, and how about you?" They were so distracted... If anyone was watching them right now, they would probably know they were just enjoying the moment on each other's arms, cause the ship was already estabilized.

"I'm okay, just a little pain in the back and worried about you." Beetlejuice eyes couldn't got out of her.

"Don't need to, I.. I'm okay. We will get out of here, I know that." She smiled trying to calm him down. She knew how desperate he coulg be when something was bothering her, so she wanted to do everything she could to let him calm.

He just smiled, taking of a lock of hair from her face and putting it behind her ear. They stared at each other for some minutes until a stronger wave hit the kneel and it shaked a little bit. She shake make Lydia come back to reality.

Embarassed she practically jumped to got up, getting out from his embrace with her cheeks blushed.

"I think it's better if we settle things to both of us take a lil rest, tomorrow will be a long day." She turned her back to him and walked away on the deck.

"I... Agree?" said getting up. It was too late, she was too far away from him to even listen his response. Sighed and shrugged putting his hands inside his pocket to follow her.

Lydia was already on her room. In total there was two bedrooms with bathrooms, a kitchen under the deck and the captain's cabine. Even though the ship was small, the bedrooms were comfortable, with small windows letting just the moon light get inside. The beds are for two people each and there was one or two furnitures, like wardrobes and writing desks.

If it was a abandoned as Frank said, it was in a good state.

Beetlejuice was taking care of the helm and he already could see the sun almost starting to rise in the horizon. Or something like that, cause his eyes were too heavy right now, that his head kept falling off his hands now and then.

Once again, his head fell... It fells so abrupt that his whole body leaned making his forehead hit the helm.

"Wow" in a jump his eyes got wider and he put his hand on his forehead. "I think I'm done. Gonna see if Lyds can change turns with me for few hours." He said letting the helm away and walking to her bedroom, caressing his forehead yet.

"Hey, Bab..." he paused before he finished his line. A silly and tired smile appeared on his face soon as his eyes analyzed what was in front of him.

Lydia was sleeping, just with her t-shirt, pants on her body and a messy sheet covering her.

He got closer and leaned his body over the table by the bed side.

'She's sleeping so well... It doesn't even seems she was worried earlier today.' He thought, wiping his eyes and smiling. He was staring every single detail on her face. Her face was softly illuminated by the moon light.

Lydia furrowed her eyebrows, mumbling something.

'Me and my big mouth'... right after he thought that, he raised an eyebrow and shaked a little his head. He didn't said anything, it was just a big coincidence.

Right after he stared at her again with the same dummy and exhausted smile as before.

He stayed like that for some minutes until he remind why he was there. He needed to wake her up so they could change turns[?], cause he couldn't stay up for more time, especially alone.

But he wouldn't can, she was in a deep sleep, so peaceful that would break his heart to be the responsable for waking her up.

"I'll think on something else." he said in low tone and Lydia started to move on bed. He froze, covering his mouth at the same time.

She were still sleeping, she just moved a little bit.

Relieved, he got closer to her, took her sheet and fixed it. Soon as he covered her again, he turned walkin away and getting out from her bedroom.

One more time, the sleepy Lydia moved her body and a low sigh got out from her lips.

"Beetejuice..." she smiled, still unconscious in her dreams.

Back to the helm, Beetlejuice was pacing back and forth impatiently trying to find something to take his place.

"I need somethin' that hold the helm in this direction." he talked to himself while pointing to the direction he thought. "But what?"

"Pff, a third arm, course. If ya know what I mean." he snorted. "Good one, BJ." he scratched his belly looking around for something. There was some ropes on the wooden floor. He stared at this for a while and looked to the parapet close enough to the helm.

If he had his juice, for sure a light bulb would appear on the top of his head.

He snapped his fingers "That's it!"

Calmly and fighting against his own tiring shoulders and eyes, he caught the ropes and tied them up between the parapet and the held firmly. With a satisfied smile, he walked to his room. Finally he would be able to rest a bit.

The sun started to paint the sky on the horizon, but it was dark yet. Suddenly Lydia woke up frightened looking around and feeling her heart beating on her throat. Her anxiety almost explode soon as she noticed where she was. It wasn't a dream.

"Beetlejuice?" she asked for him, but there wasn't any response. "Oh, sure, he's on the other room." She giggled nervously and laid down again.

A weird feeling filled her whole body, as somewhere on the room there was a pair of eyes watching her. She tried to avoid this feeling and just close more her eyes, but the feeling just got worst when she heard the bathroom's door knob turning.

In a hurry she got up and stared at that door... Nothing, maybe it was just her imagination, cause she pass through a lot of things since she and Beetlejuice got stuck on that universe.

"I'll check if he's okay." talked to herself, getting up from her bed and going out.

Still in a hurry, she crossed the deck until Beetlejuice's bedroom.

Very carefully she opened the door and looked inside, making sure he was really sleeping.

For her luck, he was sleeping like a rock. She entered with a smile on her face, closing the door behind her.

Now a comfortable feeling filled her chest. Even the two bedrooms were practically the same, the air on this one was totally different, less heavy and more warm.

Getting close to his bed, she sat by his side.

' He wouldn't mind if I sleep here, right?' she thought and laid down.

There was one thing that her bedroom have and his doesn't... Sheets. Trying to get warm, Lydia rested her head on his chest and her eyes closed. He was cold, as usual, but at least his clothes helped her to feel a little warmer.

He unconsciously put his arms around her, and adjusted a little bit to fit in this 'new' position.

She couldn't handle a sleepy and silly smirk on her face before she got back to sleep.


End file.
